The present invention relates to a device for aiding the teaching of timing or duration in the study of music.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a teaching device which will impart timing and rhythm to the student in the study of music by indicating the timing when each note is to played.
It is also an object of the present invention to allow the student to view the whole music sheet without impediment to the view of any of the notes thereon, with the same view that he will have after he no longer has need for the present device.
It is a further object of the present invention to allow the teaching device to be a very simple and comparatively inexpensive device.